This invention relates to amplifiers and more particularly to an electron bombarded semiconductor amplifier having distributed RF circuit elements.
Electron devices with semiconductor targets are known. However, such devices have been relatively low power, low frequency devices. The deflection means for the beam were primarily suitable for low frequency input signals. In co-pending application Ser. No. 204,810, filed Dec. 6, 1971 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,961, there is described an electron bombarded semiconductor amplifier including an improved laminar flow electron gun and improved meander line for receiving a signal to be amplified and deflect the electron beam so that it strikes one or more reversed biased semiconductor diodes which provide amplified output signals. The amplifier described in said co-pending application is a relatively high frequency lumped RF element broadband amplifier.